Phenolic antioxidants have been used to stabilize a broad range of organic materials. For example, Coffield et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,086, discloses the use of methylenebis (dialkylphenols) as antioxidants. Likewise, sulfur-bridged phenols have been used as antioxidants. These are made by reacting alkylphenols with sulfur halides (Coffield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,384).